Aim for the Heart
by djsharelle14
Summary: What happens when the Princess, Merida, ends up finding another man besides Wee Dingwall that she actually seems to love for real? is there really a man who can gain Merida's love and affection? Is there really someone who has a heart the plays the other half of the same melodys Merida's heart does? is there a person who's her actual other half? I don't own Brave. MeridaxOC


I DON'T OWN BRAVE, 2012

Summary: Merida's supposed to be getting ready for her big day! But when she goes out to ride her favorite horse, Angus, through the forest to clear her mind, she ends up following the Will o' Wisp again. 'Where the Will o' Wisp takes you is to your destiny' is what they say, right? Well –What if Merida was to supposedly, _marry,_ someone else? Merida/OC

Enjoy!

R&R!

Flames will be used to roast your hatred away so you can stay –Probably –On the Nice list! ^_^

"Turn around, Merida. This has to be perfect. Don't want to look silly on your wedding day, do you, now?" Merida's mom scolded. Merida sighed impatiently, but obliged. Merida flinched each time she felt the needle or felt it really close to her skin.

~ 30 minutes later…~

"Mom, I'm going out for a bit!" Merida called out to her Mother. She decided to go get some fresh air and clear her mind from the wedding and shoot some arrows. Queen Eleanor came out with a worried look.

"Oh, but Dear, you have to change first!" Queen Eleanor said worriedly. Merida looked down at her dress and smiled a goofy grin and waltzed to her room to change." Oh! Almost forgot!" Merida sang, before shutting the door with a slight slam. Soon, Queen Eleanor shook her head and went on about her business. Once Merida was finished changing, she ran down the hallway in her favorite emerald dress and slid down the staircase. She ran out the doors into the fresh air as her orange, moppy, and even more messy hair fly in the wind. She smiled, running towards the stalls to ride her favorite horse. Angus. She got him out his stall, and pet him with a knowing smile.

"Come on boy, let's go for a ride!" she said. He huffed in reply and started running once she was settled on his back. As they ran through the forest, Merida shot arrows at boards that were all around her. She shot about 73 at one board. All of a sudden she stopped, and looked at Angus, noticing he was shaking in place. Merida was confused.

"What's wrong, boy?"

~ Somewhere near the giant rocks… at a small cottage…~

"Oh, Zealious, oh Zealious, can you come play with me?" a cute little girl asked. She was about 9 or 10 years old and was a doll! She had long, blonde hair in two pig tails, green eyes, brown skin, and wore a red T – shirt with a white, ruffled skirt, and an American accent.

"Oh, Sally, Oh, Sally, will you go away?" A teenager said in a mocking, tired tone. This teen had black messy hair, green eyes similar to the little girl's, brown skin, wore a purple plaid shirt, had purple Beats By Dr. Dre around his neck, was 6'9, wore jeans, and some white tennis shoes along with an American accent. He was also 17. This boy's name is Zealious.

~ Zealious' POV…~

I chuckled as my little sister, Sally, pouted and walked away with her arms folded. But that's how a spoiled little 10 year old would act, anyways. My name's Zealious. Zealious Green. I'm rather dashing, as my mom and every other women or female say. Especially with my dimples. My family and I came from across the sea; America, that is. I was listening to my iPod that I kept before the big move and was break dancing to I can transform ya. Aye! Even in the British part of England, this stuff keeps you goin'! I soon got bored of dancing (Which is one of my special talents), and went to the front door.

"Mom, Dad, I'm going out! Be back in a bit!" I called as I grabbed my black sword case with my sword in it. I looked into the kitchen where my Mom was and saw her and Dad smoochin'.

"Whoa… there goes Lunch… and Dinner."

I ran outside and got onto my favorite, white, horse, Scandal. "Sup, buddy. Whatcha doin' just sittin' around here like a fat rat, huh?" I cooed. Scandal huffed in reply, and I smirked at him." Let's roll." Scandal dashed out to the forest and I was awaiting to pull out my sword. Once a makeshift dummy roused from the dirt, I snatched out my sword while it made a _ching! _Sound and sliced it in half. Soon, the others started to jump out and I sliced them each into debris. One of them I even sliced into a snowflake! Ha, how ironic! Soon, I was frozen in spot along with Scandal when we saw a little blue spirit.

"Will o' the Wisp…" I whispered in astonishment. All of a sudden, I had an urge to follow it. Copies of the little spirit appeared and left a trail for me to follow –So I followed it! Slowly, I followed it as it lead to some place. I arrived at some tall rocks, and was in awe. I got down from my horse and walked into the center of the rocks. All of a sudden, I bumped into to something –Or someone –and fell with a _thump! _

"Uh –It would be very appreciated if you would watch where you're going!" I said grumpily before immediately being shut up once my emerald green eyes met with crystal blue ones. I was astonished by this mysterious red head. I examined her thoroughly, taking full notice of her.

"Whoa…" I whispered, captivated by this mysterious beauty.

~ Backwards in time… with Merida…Merida's POV~

"What's wrong boy?"

My eyes drifted towards Angus' gaze and I froze.

"Will o' the Wisp…?" I was astonished. Completely amazed that I would actually see the day I run into the Fate Guardian spirit again. My face was split in half by a wide grin and I felt pumped." Aye, not goin' to get away this time!" Angus dashed into the core of the woods and I felt a familiar scenario around me." Why does this place seem so familiar…?" I wondered. I looked back to where the spirit of fate was guiding me and it disappeared. I looked at my surroundings for a short minute and realized that I was back at the giant stones where the spell was broken. "Wow…" I muttered. I slowly got down from Angus' back and walked to the center of the stones. I was so focused on the rocks, that I made a wee bit screw up and bumped into someone –Or a stone, because whatever this thing was –It was definitely strong and slightly muscular.

"Uh –It would be very appreciated if you'd watch where you're going!" I heard a young, teenage voice yell. My gaze locked with a pair of light, emerald green ones and the boy seemed to shut up quickly. I studied the mysterious character and was confused by how he was dressed and sounded. He had some type of accent –but I couldn't place my finger on what it was…

"Whoa…" he muttered. Just then did I notice his skin tone and his eyes… brown and emerald green… I never had seen such a bean before. He seems… he seems…

So –Different! I've honestly never met anybody with this type of skin tone and eye color on a being. Period.

Abruptly, he stood up and dusted of imaginary dust." Uh, sorry about that… if you're looking for a guy whose good at first impressions –Don't look at me!" he joked, holding his hands up in a defensive type of manner. I giggled." You're a funny lad aren't 'cha?" I commented. He just smirked. "So… are you willing to sit on the ground all day, or are you gonna take my hand and get up?" I smiled, and grabbed his hand. It's almost as if I never wanted to let go, as if love at first sight. Once he pulled me up, he pulled with more force than he needed and I ended up falling into his chest. Okay, is this really a lad or a wall? The smell of a type of deep fragrance hit my nose and it was accompanied by a hint of sunflowers. Weird –But it's what I smelt! I lifted my head to look at his face, and it's almost as if there was a spark. Oh how bad I wanted to… Never mind. We noticed each other's closeness and immediately backed away quickly. We chuckled nervously and it turned into an awkward silence.

"Um…" I stumbled over what to say. Think, Merida, THINK!

"Why are you dressed like that? And why do you have that accent?" I asked. Ugh –REALLY!

"Hm, I don't know… maybe because I was born like that!" he retorted. I raised both my eyebrows." Naw, I'm just kidding… I was…born in America from across the sea, and my family and I moved here to England. Plus, somehow my Mom ended up getting her eyes turned permanently green, so my dad's blue eyes didn't help… also, my Mom's black –Like me –And my Dad's white, so… I'm really mixed but more black." He explained." Well, I've never heard of that before!" I told him. We chuckled a bit and then started talking again." So, telling by your great looks, elegant dress and face, bow and arrow… You must be… Princess Merida…!" he exclaimed in astonishment. I laughed." Yes." I answered. All of a sudden, he had a serious and suspecting look on his face and backed up bit.

"What's wrong?" I asked, getting a bit worried." You're not going to try and sabotage me or lock me up, are you…?" he asked wearily. I looked at him ridiculously. "Why would I do that?" I responded. He seemed to straighten up a bit." Well –Y'know, you being a Princess and all…" he answered trailing off. "Ugh, I should have known…" I groaned as I face palmed myself. I sat back down on the ground, and stubbornly propped up my elbow and rested my cheek against my fist. "That's maybe the reason I don't have any real friends, or at least –People who aren't afraid of the _princess_…" I muttered, spatting out princess. He sat crisscross in front of me, and leaned against his fist like I was. I looked up at him through some of my loose, fiery red hair, and sighed. I then started playing with the grass.

"Throughout my whole life, I've always been alone. There weren't any girls my age around, nobody to play with… it's always been me, my Mum, and my Dad. But of course, the boys came along, and so there's them, too." I stated. He was silent for a while.

"Well that's odd –And rare, too. I've never heard of a Princess without friends…" he trailed off a bit. I rolled my eyes, slightly annoyed.

"Well –Not everybody can make friends, you know. Besides, I don't understand why there wasn't any time for me to meet other girls and play." I answered. He smirked, and I noticed this and became more aggravated." Didn't mean to offend you, and I still don't, but has it ever occurred to you that maybe –Just maybe –The kids around here won't talk to you, because they're scared to?" he retorted, smirking ever so widely. I was shocked. How could I not think of this? Out of all the things, I couldn't come up with that?

I always thought that maybe they just didn't notice me, or that they just lived to far, and didn't want coming over to play to become a bother with their parents… but never did I think of that. Heck –I even thought it was because they just didn't like me!

I thought this over a bit. Maybe, maybe he's…right.

"I..." I couldn't even finish the sentence.

I honestly didn't know how to answer to that. I heard him laughing, and looked up. He was standing in front of me, had his hands on his hips, ad was grinning instead of smirking for once. He started ruffling my hair." Ah, it's okay, Sport." He said reassuringly. I cracked him half a smile. All of a sudden, it looked like he had on his Aha face.

"You still wanna make friends?" he asked. I nodded, slightly confused as I stood." Come on." He said. He turned, got on his white horse, and I got on mine. "Still actin' like a lazy fat rat, Scandal. Let's smile and sell it!" he said to his horse. We dashed off and I followed behind him, curious as to where he was taking me. I took this chance to study him. He looked to be about… 6'9 I suppose…

He had spiked, messy raven hair, chocolate colored skin, the color of his eyes… they were definitely green! He also had a strong posture. I bet if I ever got a glimpse under his shirt, I'd probably see some muscle. I blushed the slightest bit after that recent thought and scolded myself. I mean –I'm _engaged!_

I'm getting married! I shouldn't feel this way towards another man if I'm supposed to be married off to another. I felt a weird tug at my heart and immediately decided to forget about it. I studied him some more, and noticed the accessory around his neck.

"Will you _please _tell me where we're going already!?" I begged. He laughed and I could feel the smirk. All of a sudden, he stopped, and I stopped right next to him. I saw a bunch of wooden cabins and little kids playing around. They were probably about 5 – 11 years old. I looked around and saw some adults 20+ and some teenagers around my age and up to 19 and 20.

"Come on. Let's greet the little ones first." He instructed. "I guess…" I agreed. He led me over to the kids running and playing around and most of them turned towards me, wide eyed and curious. I smiled nervously. He whistled, and caught the rest of the children's attention.

"Sup, ya'll. "He greeted. The older kids in the group who knew much replied by saying, "Sup", "Hey", or "Hi".

"Everybody, this is...uh… Prin –I mean, Merida Cosgrove…" he said, telling a story to the children. All eyes were on me, and I became nervous. One kid stepped forward with his arms crossed and had a skeptic look. I smiled nervously, and glanced at the boy, then back to the child.

"You're supposed to be that Celebrity who played in Drake and Josh, and iCarly, Miranda Cosgrove's _sister?_" said the boy with his arms folded and a raised eyebrow. He was a little brown kid with a black afro, a green lid on, brown chocolate eyes, a green shirt with long dark green under sleeves, a green hoodie, jeans, and some green high tops.

"Uh…" I said. "Yes!" The foreign boy yelled. The older kids looked at him with a raised eyebrow, while the younger ones looked curious. It was silence for a few seconds until the same boy replied, "Cool! Yo, Boys: On the court! It's about to get smokin'!" He yelled. He and 4 other boys –including the foreign boy started walking towards a black top with hoops at every end.

"Hey, Merida!" a girly voice called. I looked and saw a girl with a grin and her hands on her hips. I noticed how all of the children here seemed to have an American accent and dress like one. This girl had fair skin, velvet colored hair, had a daisy clip holding her hair out of her face, emerald green eyes, rosy cheeks, wore a yellow undershirt with a white jacket over it that had italic writing all around it, jean knee knockers, and white tennis shoes. She crossed her arms

"You wanna play with me and the girls?" she asked, gesturing to the 4 girls behind her." My name's Alicia Bliss Jay and I'm 12. Nice to meet 'cha".

"I'm Lolita Matelii Rogers and I'm 11 years old. Don't ask about why my parents made my middle name Matelii, but secretly,_ I think they hate me! _"Another one said, whispering the last part in a playful manner. This one actually had a Spanish accent and was very cute. She had long brown hair that stopped at mid back a pony tail on the top of her head, Mix colored skin, chocolate brown eyes, a pink no sleeve shirt with a ruffle on the top hem, knee knockers, and some white boots.

"Hi~! I'm Sally Dee~dee Green. I'm 10." An American girl said, smiling and showing her dimples. She had chocolate brown skin, long blonde hair in two identical twin tails, wore a red T-shirt, a white ruffled skirt, black Mary J's, and… familiar… green eyes.

"Um, I'm Merida… Merida Cosgrove… I'm 16." I replied. "Hey! Merida!" a familiar voice yells. I look to my right and see the same foreign boy with the American accent running towards me.

"Hey, uh, I forgot to tell you my name." He said. I waited for him to tell me. "Uh, Zealious. Zealious Green. Ironic 'cause I have green eyes, huh?" he introduced." Zealious…" I repeated in a whisper. He smiled brightly at me… but there was some other meaning to his smile…

I smiled in return, and it was just as if it was just us and the entire world and nobody else.

"Aww~" We heard some young girls cooing. We looked towards them and immediately backed away from each other." Anyways… You should get going." Lolita said, pulling on my finger and pulling me away from him. "Yeah," Alicia stepped in front of me." Before you even _think _about taking this girl out for a _lovely _afternoon, yeah, uh –We're gonna need to know who your last few Girlfriends were." She commanded with her arms crossed. I blushed." I –"

"Okay! Bye Brother. I'll see ya later." Sally said, pushing him away and back to the court. My eyes widened in surprise. I didn't know the lad had a young one. Once he was gone and Sally came back, the girls dragged me all the way into a cottage and into a room and sat me down on a chair in front of a makeup dresser.

They grabbed brushes, combs, scrunches (etc.), a rag, hygiene (such as perfumes; feminem body spray), markers, gloves, and a big, wide container filled with water. There was also some soap, and a box of water dye that would make the water turn green, purple, blue, or pink; since those were the colors they had.

"Okay, Merida, get ready for…" Sally spoke while Alicia gave them a drum roll."… A makeover!" The girls all yelled. I flinched.

Ugh, make overs… at least it's not getting married…

"Now, we saw what happened back there…" Lolita said tauntingly. I looked at them nervously as they slowly walked towards me. "And so we're gonna tell you this really slowly…" Alicia said, as she and the girls came closer." We've got to get you ready!" Sally exclaimed. I gave them a confused look." Ready… for what?" I asked. They smirked at me.

"Well, since you're our new friend, let us ask you this, though. Are you still single?" Alicia asked me. I nodded. They all beamed with joy.

"Great! That means we can be your three little cupids! Okay, so… let's get started!" Sally said excitedly. They turned my chair around so I was looking at myself through the dresser mirror and they got to work. Lolita had a hot curler and I got a bit nervous and weary." Lolita, do you even know how to use that?" I asked before she could put it in my hair. She smiled reassuringly." Yup! But I think I'll use this for something else…" she said. She went out the door, and came back in a split second with pink, large hair rollers.

"Imma put these in your hair and it should curl that part in about an hour or two. But don't worry! We'll keep ya busy till then!" she said. She started rolling up all the parts of my orange hair, except for a chunk of hair on either side of my face. She grabbed the hot curler, and then put it back down slowly. Again, she left the room for something else. I saw Sally grab the water dye and the container of water, and put my feet inside the water. At first, it was too hot that I flinched, and I did it again, but real slowly. I got used to the hot feeling and it soon became pleasurable and relaxing. I relaxed a bit, and laid back.

"Hey, what color do you want the water to be?" Sally asked. I thought for a moment.

"Green." I answered. Emerald green was my favorite color ever since! She nodded, and opened up the box, and poured its containments into the container and it all turned an Emerald green. I smiled, and leaned back again. Sally started massaging my feet and I almost fell asleep! It was _very _relaxing. Then, I felt somebody's hand take mine, and opened my eyes to see that it was only Alicia. She put my hand on the dresser, and told me to keep it there.

"So, which color do you want? Green, Blue, Gold, Yellow, Pink, Red, Baby Blue, Orange, or Purple?" she asked me. I thought about it again and decided on my favorite color.

"Green." I answered again." Green it is." She grabbed the small bottle of green substance and placed it on a towel my hand was on. She went through a black bag that was next to her, and took out a black strip of sandpaper. She started rubbing it against the tips of my finger nails and when she was finished, my nails were nice and even. She blew over them and I just watched. She then took out some nail clippers. While she started to trim my nails, we all chit chatted.

"So, how long have you known Sally's Bro?" Alicia asked." Well, I really just met him about an hour ago." I answered.

"Where'd ya meet?" Sally asked, now drying my feet and using a dead skin remover to remove any dead skin I had.

"Ugh! You make it seem as if I'm getting _married!_" I whined with a groan. They giggled a bit. "Yeah, well, we better wish Princess Merida luck! She's the one who _has _to get married." Alicia said, rolling her eyes in a playful manner. I began to worry that they might figure out my identity and immediately stop playing with me. I cracked a smile nervously, and chuckled." Yeah… wish her luck… But it's not like she'd ever really _want _to get married right away, Y'know?" I said nervously. Even though they smiled, you could see pity on their faces.

"Yeah, but, either way, no matter what happens, a princess has got to keep up! I mean, if her parents are King and Queen and they're getting old, then ya. She has to get married. To me, though, I think there's possibly a way for the Princess to get out of her arranged marriage…" Sally said, nodding in an oblivious manner. I got excited and anxious and was practically jumping for joy!

"How!? How you think I can –I mean! _Princess Merida_ can get out of her arranged marriage…?" I asked, hoping they would just think I'm crazy. Apparently, they did and I was thankful. All of a sudden, Lolita came back in with a black flat iron. She smiled at us and started to flat iron the two sides of my curled hair in the front of my face while the rest was still in giant pink rollers.

"What were you guys talking about while I was away?" Lolita asked." We were talking about Princess Merida and how she could possibly get out of her marriage." Sally answered. Lolita raised her eyebrows. "Oh. Well, how do you guys think she'll probably get out of it?" Lolita asked again.

"I honestly don't know. "I said, itching to hear the girls' answers and hope that their useful enough.

"Well, I think that the King and Queen would let her off the hook if she can at least _try_ to find a man. I mean –It's like they say! There's _plenty _of fish in the sea! I mean, if there really wasn't any guy that _my _parents picked out that I don't like or seem to be into, then I'd just try and find someone that I at least wouldn't _mind _sharing my life with…" Sally explained. I thought about it, and I thought that it was only a tint of help.

"If it were me, then I'd convince them into letting me go on a voyage cause –Y'know! You're never gonna find something if ya keep lookin' in the same place! You never know! The one you really love might be in Africa, Australia, Mexico, New Mexico, France A.K.A. Paris, or our hometown: America! You never know where your true love may be!" Alicia concurred.

"Yes, but, take this from a true Mexican. You see, Love is one of a kind! Whether you want to have love in your life or not, it'll happen. You'll know when you've really met that special someone… why, even the darkest of spirits could and will have someone they heave love for… true love would be if you care for that person, you feel –Happy, just by being next to that person, you'd wander the world to search for that person –Love isn't like a flower, as people say. Instead, it is a Planet. The life on that planet that grows; is the love, happiness, and the caring feelings they show to each other. The color of their planet, too, shows how much they care and how strong their bond and love is for each other. When there's a sparkle, in the atmosphere around them, then their bond is so strong, that it created a sperm, and –"She was cut off by Alicia and Sally gagging.

"ULGH! Are you trying to make me throw up!?" Sally said exaggerating. I smiled amusingly at her. "Yeah! I thought I was gonna faint hearing _such _a story!" Alicia joked, covering my ears as if I was too young to hear such a thing. Lolita rolled her eyes playfully, and she grabbed a green rubber band. I think she already gets me!

"Guys! You know what I was trying to say! It's not like I was describing _birth _or something. And either way, we're gonna hear about it _someday_, soon, we're gonna have to know! Someone might ask us a question about it!" Lolita retorted. I giggled, and the girls giggled with me.

Lolita took out the curlers and managed to get my front bangs flat and straight. She then gave me a mirror view of myself so I could see how I looked. My once messy, curly hair actually seemed to obey the one who was doing it and actually come down in large curls! She tied my large-curled hair into a ponytail on the very top of my head, and mad the large curls come around my green scrunchie. I looked at the hairdo in amazement.

"Wow… My mum would take about 20-30 _minutes _or so to do my hair… and either way, it never looked _this _neat and pretty… it's –It's _beautiful_, Lolita. Thank you…" I said. Lolita smiled proudly and curtsied. "Thank you, thank you. I am the best at what I do." She bragged playfully. We laughed at her playful cockiness and began talking again.

"Well, basically what I was trying to say was: Love comes and no matter what you do, it'll stay there. It's like –It just comes and knocks on your doorway and once you open the door, it'll barge in like a poor, cute, innocent, stray, defenseless doggy, and you'll try to push it away, but you can't help but let it stay! Everybody's heart plays a sweet melody that represents themselves, but it only plays halfway through, then stops and repeat. And until you find somebody with the perfect match to you, then I guess, it'll be a long time or so until you find the one for you…" Lolita finished.

I thought about it. "True…" I muttered. My fingernails felt wet and I looked at them only to realize that Alicia just got finished painting both my hands an emerald green. She even did the same with my feet! I felt nice and relaxed.

"Okay, just so we can make your fingernails dry faster –Since your toenails were done first –I'm going to put this fan on your nails. Now, be careful! I worked really hard on those nails _and _making sure they weren't plain by drawing a _Star chain _on 'em. Be still." Alicia commanded.

"Okay… well, so far, she looks gorgeous! It's just –That dress. It's a bit too, Y'know, um –What's the word I'm looking for…" Sally said, tapping her chin. " Elegant?" The others finished for her. She nodded.

"Okay then! Leave it to me! I'll make her look like an American Girl! Oh, and, uh, Merida?" Sally asked. I lifted my head up a bit. "Hm?" I replied.

"Uh, I don't know if you'll like the dresses I pick out, beause, Y'know, only American women and girls would wear the stuff we do… so, if you don't like what we or what _I _pick out for you to try on, then too bad. Cause you're gonna have to wear _something_ nice!" Sally warned.

"And in case you haven't noticed, we're trying to make you look elegant, cute, hot, sexy, and smexy –Ow!" Alicia moaned as Lolita smacked her up the head. Sally chuckled amusingly. "Well, we're basically trying to make you look drop dead gorgeous. So let's start!" sally ran out the door an came back shortly with a stack of dresses. I sighed silently. it's just like with mum, but with little girls.

"Come on, Merida! Are you really _that_ slow!?" Sally joked. I rolled my yes playfully, and went over and tried the dresses on. I tried pretty much ALL of the dresses.

"Well, we're already done with all these dresses and I still don't have an _American Girl_ type of dress." I complained, putting American Girl in quotes. Sally sighed sadly.

"Wait! We've got one more dress!" Alicia called, barging back into the room with one more dress. "Try it on!" She encouraged. I sighed, and went into the surprisingly big walk in closet. Once I got finished, I walk out of the closet and showed them the dress and how it looked on me. They all gasped and gaped, and I got a wee bit worried about it.

"What's wrong? Is the dress not ment for me to wear?" I asked worriedly.

"Total opposite girl… the dress is TOTALLY you!" Alicia answered, emphasizing tottaly. I went to the mirror, and gasped at what I saw. I had "Jolly Curls" as Lolita liked to call them in big, wide, curls, flat ironed pieces of hair on both sides as bangs, an emerald green, short, dress that stopped at mid-thigh, had an emerald green wrap around the waist , white stockings, and grassy green flats.

"My… I look… I look…_ Beautiful_. I feel so pretty! I –I –Thank you, girls! You're the best!" I said, literally jumping for joy. These were the moments I'd cherish forever. The moments where all the being a Princess pressure would be gone for good! That is –If only my parents would see me like this… I don't think I want to know what they'd think of the way I look right now…

" Hey, Merida!" Lolita called. I looked towards them, wondering what they wanted. They walked up to me, and put accessories on me. Lolita put a beautiful white Rose in my hair, Sally put a diamond necklace on me, and Alicia had a gauge in her hands, ad I got nervous.

"Um… and just what are you planning to do with that?" I asked, taking a step backwards. She had a weird smile on her face, and had her head tilted forward as she took a step closer.

"Don't worry, Merida. it's not as bad as you think, Y'know…" She said.

"True. I mean, look at us! We've all got our ears pierced! I mean –Alicia and I has had ours pierced ever since we were only and infant! Yeah! We were _that_ young!" Lolita assured. I gently touched my ears. I thought about it for a while. I sighed, and looked up at them hard and cautiously.

"It's not gonna hurt is it?" I asked, eyeing them.

"Of course not! I mean –People use these things and put it over your ear, and then click it so quick yet carefully and steadily, that you don't even feel it! Plus, it won't even hurt like you'd expect it to!" Sally reassured me. I still eyed them. I huffed.

"Fine. I'll allow you to do it. But if you mess up or it hurts incredibily badly, then I'm going to the castle!" I threatened. They rolled their eyes, and Alicia put it to my ear. I was very nervous and was hoping that what they said was true and that I wouldn't even feel it.

_Click!_

I peeked through one eye, and it was true!

_Click!_

I opened both my eyes, and realized that it was over already. They wiped something wet on the spots where my ears were pierced and I felt them put something in my ears.

"Done! We even put in the earrings! See?" Alicia handed me a pocket mirror. I saw that I had crystal clear diamond earrings.

"Wow, guys, they're beautiful… I've never seen anything so pretty in my _life!_" I claimed. They smiled.

"Oh yeah! We were supposed to tell her why we got her all dolled up and such!" Sally reminded.

"Oh right, you were!" I responded. There were practically silent bells ringing in their tiny heads.

"Oh right! Well, you see, we actually set you on a date with someone…" Lolita said. My eyes widened in horror and wonder. Horror because I'm betrothed! I'm already engaged! But I could still think about using their techniques…

With wonder –Because I wanna know who it is! I'm going on a date with a mysterious character, I'm mystified! I wanna know! I'm a very curious Princess!

"Who… am I going on a date with?" I asked. She smirked evily at me, and I got nervous.

"That's the thing, Merida! It's not just some ordinary date when you'd actually _know_ who it is! There's two types of dates:

One date is with somebody you know, which is just called a date!

But the other one, is called a _Blind_ Date! Your friends or so will set you up on a date and you'll never know who it is!" Sally explained. I thought it over. So I' going on a blind date, and there's no telling _who_ it is…

"When does my date start?" I asked. They all smiled at me and dragged me towards the front door. The pushed me outside, and I stumblied a bit before catching my balance.

"NOW! Good luck!" they cheered as they slammed the door shut.

"Some friends…" I muttered. I felt a strong ar snake around my waist and a hand roughly cover my mouth. I panicked and kicked and struggled as much as I could to get free. I bit my kidnapper's hand and they immediately let go. I turned around quickly to see who it was, and was relieved to see


End file.
